Jalph, Nice Rack
by JackMerridew25
Summary: Straight Jalph, Nice Rack smut. My first ever smut fic that I wrote a year ago and decided to keep because I don't like deleting things. It's missing a whole part that I forgot to add into the beginning, so it may be a bit confusing. I apologise.


"Jack, why are you doing this?" I asked, breaking away from him to catch my breath. He started to push me backwards until I found himself leaning against a tree, the redhead's body pressed close to mine. He whispered softly in my ear:

"I didn't think you'd mind." He took my lips in his again, the friction of such soft skin burning with an unfamiliar intensity. His hand snaked its way up my body from my knees, stopping to caress the inside of my right thigh. I gasped into Jack's mouth, goose bumps forming as a result of his gentle touch. His thumb moved in a circular motion, pressing upon a very sensitive place near the rim of my briefs. My eyes were dancing under my eyelids, the sensation overwhelming. In this moment I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything but my enemy; a long lost friend and newly remembered temptation. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Soon, the latter's mouth fell to my jawline, brushing little kisses from the corner of my mouth to the underside of my chin. The kisses journeyed lower, licking at the dip in my collar bone – sucking right above my chest. I couldn't help but moan and lean back into the tree.

"Ah…" His hands found my hips, and my arms clutched the sides of the tree. His lips continued down my abdomen, a naughty tongue sneaking in between the top of my underwear and the flesh underneath. The slick intruder trailed along beneath the fabric, moving from one side to the other slowly. _Too _slowly.

"_Jack…_" I whimpered. He grunted and hooked his thumbs in the elastic, pulling it down quickly. I stepped out of them willingly, and then shivered at the breeze that follower. Jack looked up at me, his eyes wide and beautiful. Tears played at the corners of his lashed, and all of a sudden he was pulling me into an embrace – exposed skin against skin. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him. He was shaking and I felt a drop of water on my shoulder. He shuddered, I took his face in my hands and placed a peck on his lips before returning my attention to our current embrace.

"I'm sorry…" he choked out. His voice was weak and he spoke in defeat. I took a deep breath to hold back from crying myself. I hugged him tighter and spoke quietly,

"I forgive you." He sniffled. We stayed like that, holding each other as if we'd never be able to again – his hot breath on the side of my throat. He mumbled something inaudible.

"Uh?" I asked, right before he took both of my arms from around his torso and pinned them against the tree. He stared coldly into my eyes – I could still make out the glisten of recent tears on them.

"I want you to understand that you'll never see me like that again." He spoke menacingly, not breaking eye contact. I felt nothing but pity for him and his need to appear strong and in charge all the time. But how could he be so _insensitive_? One minute we were intimate, the next he was pinning me to a tree and I knew exactly what he was going to do next. He was extremely predictable.

'_He'll threaten me and then go back to that beast, Roger!' _I thought. But instead of leaving, he pushed me onto the ground, hard enough to hurt.

"Blimey! Jack! What's wrong with you?" His mouth thinned into a cheeky grin. He held my arms over my head and captured my lips in his again. I didn't object as he nibbled on my lower lip, ran his tongue along the inside of my cheek… The snogging was desperate and crushing. He started to buck his hips against mine. Remembering that we were both nude, I blushed, and shamelessly rubbed back on him. I let another moan escape my lips, and he froze, chuckling. He grabbed me below the ribcage and started to turn me around.

"No way!" I shouted, fighting him. I pushed him hard, two flat palms on his chest. He scrambled backwards, scowling. He threw a punch to my cheek, but I caught it with my right hand and smacked it to the ground along with his other. I was practically straddling him.

"I'm chief!" I stated, smirking.

"Are not!" He shouted back, squirming underneath my hold.

"Am too!" I yelled, pushing his legs apart with my own. He suddenly looked scared. His eyes went wide and he stuck his bottom lip out.

"R-Ralph, please!" Impulsively I felt terrible and let go of his arms. He bolted upright, pushing me over.

"Stupid!" He screamed. I retaliated by rolling over him, and then him over me – until we were rolling around on the ground, over the creepers and moss.

"I'm chief!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"I can sing C Sharp!"

"Sucks to your C Sharp!"

"You can't even sing!"

"You can't either! Your voice has gotten lower!" With that he stiffened, and I secured his hands back down on either side of his head, leaning over him – our faces only centimeters apart, and whispered,

"I get to be on top." He swallowed, struggled for a moment, and then spoke through clenched teeth,

"Fine…" I glared at him, slowly releasing my hold on his hands. They twitched, but he sighed and left them on the ground. I laughed, and his eyes shot daggers at me.

"Sorry." I said. I pushed his legs apart again, and he put his head to the side, breaking eye contact. I thought for a moment. What would I need if I were in his situation? I figured it's by mighty uncomfortable if I didn't maybe…work him up to it? Then I got an idea. I spit in my hands until they were positively coated in saliva. I made sure most of it covered my middle finger. Jack looked up at me and furrowed his eyebrows. I pushed a finger into him. He bit his lip and screeched,

"What're you doing?"

"This is what I'm supposed to do, you oaf!" I retorted. I pushed it in slowly, so as not to hurt him.

"R-"

"Just trust me!" I pulled it out slowly, then shoved it back in. I repeated this until Jack unclenched his jaw. Then I put another in. He felt too tight, and I was constantly afraid that we was in pain. When I started pushing my fingers in at a steady pace, he looked more relaxed. I tried slipping them in faster, and faster, and he had his head back. His eyes were closed and he let our a noise that was low and feeble. This inspired me to add a third finger, and I found he was gripping the moss on the ground and moaning loudly. I figured this was good enough. I pulled my fingers out, and took his legs over my shoulders.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." I explained. He huffed pompously.

"Why I let you be the butt pirate, I'll never know…" I laughed hysterically.

"Butt pirate?"

"A silly little term they used back in school. I heard the meaning from Roger." I scowled.

_Bloody stupid Roger._

"Whatever," I said, prodding myself against his entrance. I leaned over him again, and locked our lips together as I slowly began to push inside of him. He tightened around me, and a small squeal emitted from his mouth. I broke the kiss, and a tear leaked from his left eye. I looked at him questioningly, and he nodded. I went forward more until I was halfway and he made another sound.

"Ah!" I shushed him by snogging him again. I kept going further until I was all the way in. I came up off of his chest and relinquished his lips.

"Tell me when." He pursed his mouth into a thin line, and said,

"Move." I pulled out more quickly than I had come in, and pushed forward when only my head was inside. He scrunched his face up in pain, but I continued moving and out slowly. With every movement I felt a tiny wave of pleasure in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but feel a little selfish for putting Jack in this position. He surprised me by letting out a moan through his teeth. Was it time to move faster? I threw my hips forward experimentally. When he let his jaw drop and yelled something unintelligible, I began to thrust harder and faster. I was moving in and out of him at an accelerated pace, hitting something inside him that made him scream.

"Ralph! Gaah…R-R-" I felt the pleasure in my stomach more prominently now in my groin, building with every rub of intimate skin. I let sounds I'd never heard before escape my lips, arching back as my thrusts became uneven and wilf. He was screaming my name, _my _name and it was as if I wouldn't want to hear any sound but **that **for the rest of my life. He was hurling his hips upward to meet me, both of us absorbed in our own blind bliss. Jack made a reach for his crotch, but before he could grab it, white liquid erupted on both of our chests. A few seconds later, the feeling in my body seemed to reach a climax, and I came inside of him – how liquid spilling onto the ground and his thighs. After a few final thrusts, I pulled out unconsciously and collapsed on top of him. Our breathing was erotic, and I could feel his heartbeat against mine. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I think I love you, Jack." He opened one eye groggily.

"Hmph." Then he opened both, and looked into my own.

"That's all I get? 'Hmph'?"

"I'd say your eyes are pretty." I punched him in the arm playfully. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into them.

"I love you too."

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Queer…" At that we both laughed, and soon drifted into sleep.


End file.
